


Eternal Flame

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant Self-Immolation, Community: ladiesbingo, Do Not Archive, F/F, Femslash February, Fire, Kneeling, Obsession, Pining, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Jude sets herself on fire and wakes up in a new body, made of wax, not flesh.





	Eternal Flame

Jude sets her own body on fire.

She knows how the flames feel. She sometimes gets her hands close to her victims, savours the idea that the heat that makes her skin crackle is only a fraction of the pain they endure. And of course, there's Agnes. Sometimes Jude holds her hand. Once she put a hand on her cheek. It burned so hard. It was not easy to find a convincing enough lie for Gretchen.

And Jude's heart burnt every time she presented it to Agnes' deep eyes, again and again.

The heat of the flame inside her - Jude thinks it's almost like it would feel to lay in her arms. Being loved. Being hurt more than humanly imaginable.

Gretchen is screaming. Jude wanted to die in front of her eyes. She had thought about killing her, erasing every trace of past life and past love, but she won't. It's a bit egoist, to make sure that someone will still think about the old Jude, the one who had been human. She tries to convince herself it will hurt more this way, guilt and loss; but how can she know? It's been long since they really understood each other. Gretchen doesn't try to put out the fire. She always was a clever woman.

Jude should die, of course, her soul burning with her charred remains. But she belongs to another power who wants her enough to fight death, stupid boring death, for her. She hopes so, at least. If she manages to get through, it will be proof of her devotion, and if she doesn't, she won't live to regret it... but that's stupid! Of course she will live and be one of the lightless flames forever! No one loves destruction and agony better than her!

She wakes up - she doesn't feel the pain, but the heat is there, always. Her body is different, of course, she's lying on a cot of hot metal, and Agnes is near her.

"I made this body for you," she says, with a so distant smile. "I knew you'd make it."

So this is how it feels, the wax bodies the more fervent devotees wear. Always burning. She realizes she's naked - any clothes would have burnt anyway, it takes time to learn to control it, she has seen it with other believers. But the thought of Agnes shaping her new body, the swell of her breasts, the folds of her cunt, is rapturous. She wants to touch and feel right now, to see how much it's changed. Just thinking about it makes her wet; it's melted wax, boiling inside her body.

She gets up. The balance of her new body feels all wrong, but it's stronger too, so it doesn't take her long to get her footing.

She pretends she can't, though, as she falls as Agnes' feet. She inhales her smell of incense and matches. She can still smell. She feared she couldn't.

She brings her lips close to Agnes' ankle, slowly enough for her goddess to kick her or to laugh and help her get up. But Agnes lets her show her devotion, and when Jude kisses her, she feels the burn.

Of course. Even now, they're not equal. Agnes' body is higher than flesh, but it's not wax either, it's pure fire. There's nothing liquid in it, nothing running, boiling, wanting. When Jude licks her skin, her saliva bubbles and boils. When she bites, her teeth turn into ash, or melt into her gums, it’s hard to tell.

It hurts, but she will no longer die if she stops. Even if her tongue completely melts, even if her face becomes a casting of Agnes' body, she will still be here, worshipping her with her pain. She can fix herself afterward, she knows that. But for now, she doesn't care about herself.

Well, she probably does a bit, as her fingers find their way to her clit. Oh yes, it's good. She's thinking again that Agnes saw this body in every detail, touched it, and a superior heat conquers her whole being.

She goes up Agnes' leg, so slowly, and hopes that her suffering is beautiful enough that Agnes never does ask her to stop.


End file.
